DURME
by Zeta AP
Summary: Duerme soñando. Basado en una escena del libro "La casa de las bellas durmientes" de Kawabata y de "Memorias de mis putas tristes" de Gabriel García Márquez. Contenido violento.
1. ARENA

**Este fanfic es dedicado a Grace.**

 **Basado en una escena del libro "La casa de las bellas durmientes" de Kawabata y de "Memorias de mis putas tristes" de Gabriel García Márquez.**

Había terminado la guerra. El bien no había vencido como siempre. Potter había muerto vencido por la ambición de Voldemort y sus amigos habían terminado bajo un un yugo de terror y desesperación. Digan en si que la de mejor suerte había sido el hecho de que fue vendida a una matrona de los mas bajos instintos en un mundo mágico perdido imitador de Sodoma.

Había llorado la estupidez de su amigo, estaba enojada con ella misma, pero pronto se levantó con ganas de asesinar al primero que la tocara en ese burdel de mala muerte, pensaba que había pasado lo peor antes de llegar ahí.

Madame Rhox había escuchado tanto hablar de esa joven, se había obsesionado tanto que cuando supo que Lucius Malfoy la aniquilaría en una de las fiestas tipo circo romano: Donde Voldy veía como las escorias muggles eran masacradas por quimeras, su sangre inmunda caía hasta llegar al estanque se disolvía en la cascada bañando a hermosas mujeres que eran obligadas a masturbarse, besarse y matarse entre ellas, algunas veces podían cogerse para bendecir a los que salían victoriosos que después eran adoptados como mascotas por sangre limpias, apostó con los ojos cerrados su casa a que ella era capaz de derrotar a una arpia, la magia de Hermione era sumamente poderosa con una varita y mas sin ella. La adrenalina y su espíritu de sobrevivir saco a la bestia que vivía dentro de ella cuando vio a Ginny siendo destrozada por ese demonio; con sus manos y evadiendo todos los sedantes de magia que le habían administrado le arranco la cabeza y como reto se la lanzo a Lucius Malfoy. Voldy estaba fascinado, sus seguidores empezaron a gritar y pedirla como mascota, pero Rhox tenia un trato y Lucius palabra.

La habían encerrado después de eso y dejándola sin comer hasta que se tranquilizarse y llorará su suerte la mujer decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa 4 días después.

"Veras Hermione, estar aquí puede ser tu maldición o bendición, eres inteligente, joven, bella y todo lo que conocíamos ya no regresara: Puedes ser mi esclava o preferirás te trate como una hija , a mi muerte todo esto tuyo será.Llevarías mis negocios, serias mis ojos, manos: Tengo una fe ciega en ti y no tendrás que pasar por lo que todas aquí. Es lo único que puedo hacer por él y por ti. Toma en cuenta que muchos se sacrificaron para mantenerte viva, Weasley fue violada y golpeada antes de que entrara a la arena contigo, lucho contra el dolor y el deshonor mismo para mantenerte viva."

" Fue una idiota,¿Él? ¿Quien él? Ya no tengo a nadie: Mis padres murieron, mis amigos, me quede sola y usted me dice que voy a volverme una maldita puta de su burdel porque alguien mas lo pidió"

" No fuiste la única escuincla tonta. Yo perdí a mi marido, mis hijos por apoyar una guerra sin futuro asegurado. Ahora me toca proteger a mi nieta. Del trío dorado solo quedaste tu con vida por ser la mas inteligente, eres fuerte y tu puedes apoyar a una nueva guerra, no termines como las otras chicas que prefieren ser insultadas en una alcoba, humilladas por hombres que si no estuvieran bajo mi ala las matarían a golpes por tener sangre inmunda o las que prefieren morir de hambre, suicidarse con sus propias sábanas sin saber que sus cadáveres son tomados por hombres que no tienen para pagar la cuota de esta casa ¿Eso quieres? Trabaja conmigo, protege lo que puedas de esos animales conmigo, mantente viva y tal vez puedas exterminar esta pesadilla. Él dijo que lo harías,que no volverías a las garras de Lucius, te torturara y matará si vuelves a sus calabozos"

"Acepto" Susurro Hermione, la mujer la acaricio la mejilla suavemente.

"Hay un pago, por una chica como tú, virgen y teniendo la historia que tienes te subastarían por mas de 100 mil galeones. Sin embargo el quedo en pagar tu cama, comida y todo lo que necesites por solo una noche al mes"

"¡No pienso tener sexo con ninguno de esos animales!"

"Dormir. No cogerte. Hice mi promesa que protegería tu trasero y tu virtud. Ahora que has aceptado. Te daré de comer, te limpiare toda la sangre en un buen baño. Él vendrá esta noche"

Hermione era limpiada por una vieja mujer que la había introducido en una tina, cambiaron 3 veces el agua hasta que todas las costras del cabello habían sido retiradas, habían estado tentadas a raparla, cuando Rhox le dio la poción del rejuvenecimiento el agua fría donde había estado Hermione había hervido hasta al punto de poder pelar un pollo, Hermione pareció brillar de nuevo, como cuando vivía en Hogwarst.

Una mascota mágica tenia que ser registrada y dopada para que no emergiera la magia y causara algún problema pero Rhox había guardado la poción que solo le daría magia para sobrevivir, reiniciaría la propia esencia de la guerrera. La había despertado y restaurado...su cuerpo esta integro, su alma hecha pedazos.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Hermione fue sacada del agua de rosas y romero para refrescarla un poco mas, le habían cortado las uñas, secada, la habían vestido con una bata de lino blanco y fue custodiada por las mujeres de la casa al patio.

"ELLA ES SU NUEVA HERMANA, PROMETIÓ CUIDAR DE USTEDES, CUIDEN DE ELLA TAMBIÉN "

"Toma hermana, esto es el sello que nos une" La mujer tomo la mano de Hermione y le clavo un fierro ardiente en la palma, quemaba, no lloró, ni grito solo miro las estrellas hasta que el fierro frío fue retirado, dejando una flor en carne viva que fue rápidamente cicatrizada por su propio organismo.

"¿Ven? ella es nuestra arma, ella es nuestra guía, ella es la elegida"

" Tu eres la nueva hermana, hoy todo brilla por ti" la mujer acercó un plato de plata con olor a belladona, Hermione bebió sin chistar bajo la mirada de Rhox, lo ultimo que recordó ver fue como las estrellas se escondían bajos sus párpados.

"Llevémosla a la habitación. Severus no tarda en arribar."


	2. LECHE

8 meses, 8 veces no había dormido sola y aún no sabia quien era él que la había mantenido viva en esa casa. Hermione había tomado rápidamente la vida de una matrona gentil pero dura. Llevaba las ganancias a ojo de halcón y procuraba a las muchachas estuvieran sanas, a nadie le gustan las chicas enfermas y los cuidados que les tenían hacían famosa la casa. Muchas de las chicas eran muggles, destacaban por sus habilidades con armas blancas y armas de fuego a medio día salían a entrenar, eran unas hermosas armas letales destinadas abrir las piernas para mantenerse: Ya no les molestaba que las llamaran rameras, habían ganado ese derecho en la arena.

"Hermione, deja ya todo eso y ve a prepararte" Rhox la había descubierto reparando y limpiando una de las pistolas que las chicas le habían obligado a entrenar.

Le había tomado mucho cariño al objeto cuando descubrió su historia de una de ellas, en todo ese caos se había preñado de uno de los mortífagos que termino enamorándose de ella. La magia que la había salvado era del bebé que había mantenido oculto en su vientre de la mujer por un hechizo del padre cuando fue llamada y botada en la arena cuando Voldemort lo reto a una lucha de mascotas.

Peleó como perra tratándose de defender durante horas; Rhox la compró para humillar al dueño pero cuando el amo se enteró se había lanzado en contra de la quimera que la había apresado bajo sus garras cuando el cansancio de la mujer fue eminente y se había desmayado. A Rhox le llamo la atención de que ella apuñalo al animal para arrancarle el cuerpo del hombre.

Cuándo la separaron se dieron cuenta que uno de los barrotes de hierro de las jaulas se habían unido a su cuerpo aleándolo con sus huesos creando un sable, nadie sabía de donde había emergido aquella magia en una muggle, Rhox no se imagino nunca lo que pasaba hasta que Hermione sin asombro le dijo que esa chica no podía trabajar porque estaba en labor de parto. Muggle o maga ella había sido asombrosa para sobrevivir. Hermione recibió a Dominique en cuando su madre la saco fuera con unos de sus últimos alientos, le dejo la niña y el arma de fuego que según la historia escondía la varita del hombre que se la había robado, Blaise Zabini, su suegro le había enviado el arma como un consuelo y con el orgullo marchito de que había muerto por una mujer muggle, pero la había elegido como su mujer. No quiso volver a verla argumentando que era duro el recuerdo.

" Dominique me necesita"

"La niña no bebe plomo tibio querida"

"Yocas dijo que el arma tiene la varita de Zabini, la necesito Rhox. Nos haría mas fáciles las cosas, desde que te quitaron la varita tu nieta llora porque el oso no baila" Hermione contesto ácida.

"No puedes hacer magia, el brebaje que te tomas todos los meses no lo permite ¿Como piensas lograrlo?"

"Según tu era poción anticonceptiva lo que me das"

"Herm, tu amo puede hacerte algo mientras tu juegas a la bella durmiente ¿Quieres eso?"

"No es mi juego, es el juego donde estoy haciéndola de nana de putas y ese engendro no es mi amo, yo no soy de nadie, él nunca me ha poseído." Rhox la miró de arriba a abajo.

"Prepárate, no quiero que se queje de nuevo que apestabas a pólvora"

"Sigo siendo virgen Rhox ¿Que pasaría si encontrara un buen cliente? ¿Dormiría conmigo todavía? Ni siquiera a de tener erecciones"

"Vamos, ve a bañarte. Ya estas comenzando hablar como puta barata" Hermione guardo sus cosas mientras tranquilizaba su carcajada, Rhox había salido con la niña dormida y le había dado un divertido zape para que no despertara la bebé.

En el baño, Hermione hacia siempre lo mismo. Se lavaba el cuerpo con un jabón y champú sin olor, le secaban el cabello y desenredaban y la envolvían en una bata de encaje fino antes del brebaje. Las mujeres la dirigían a una habitación con una cama con sabanas blancas, adornadas las paredes con cuadros amorfos y la recostaban entre las almohadas a esperar. A decir verdad esos habían sido sus únicos días de descanso. Las pesadillas la atacaban y hasta Dominique no había encontrado un pasatiempo que valiera la pena atender en las mañanas cuando la casa se quedaba muerta.

"¿Otro libro Severus?" Había llegado con regalos para ella, los libros serían su único escape hasta que se le ocurriera que hacer para salvar a todos. Descargó los paquetes que escondía en su túnica, eran cosas para bebé en mayoría.

Su enfado por la voluntad de Hermione por conservar a la niña había disminuido cuando encontró los ojos de su antiguo alumno en esa preciosura, no podía quitarle lo que podía darle una esperanza,una ilusión para sobrevivir. Recordó la primera noche después del nacimiento de la niña:

Entró desnudo a donde estaba ella, el ambiente olía a leche materna, la esencia de tierna y nutritiva leche que usaba para pociones inundada con su olor la alcoba. ¿Como era posible? Una virgen no podía dar leche y ella no podía estarle dando pecho a la criatura. Se recostó., desdobló la bata de descubrió sus pechos, estaban hinchados, no eran grandes pero se veían maduros con unas coronas chocolate, definitivamente olía a leche materna. Como imán su boca se pego al seno succionó y besó hasta que sintió un líquido tibio que bebió con dulzura. Hermione gimió entre sueños trató de voltearse pero el peso de la cabeza se impidió. "Shhhhhhh, ¿Como puedes ser tan magnífica? Tu cuerpo reacciona a voluntad para dar bienestar a otros sin que lo ordenes. Eres tan dulce y bella hechicera" Snape peleó en contra del peso muerto del cuerpo femenino hasta que la levanto y la sentó cerca de su miembro duro. "Te haría el amor si pudiera, te despertaría y te haría gritar para enseñarte quien es tu esclavo, estoy en tus manos... " una de sus manos se aventuro a la virginal vagina y recordando el calor que emanaba se masturbaba besando por única vez sus los labios inmóviles " quisiera que supieras con quien compartes esta cama, que despertaras para reflejarme en tus pupilas" La recostaba rápidamente y eyaculaba fuera de la cama. Cuando regresó Hermione tenia elcuerpo sudado, su cabello pegado a la frente por gruesas gotas de sudor, entonces Snape la abrazó y lloró como un niño, maldijo la forma de tenerla prisionera y la suerte de ambos. Se paralizó cuando los dedos de ella acarició su cabello, susurro su nombre y se relajo al dormir con la mano del hombre atrapada ente sus dedos.


	3. PADRE NUESTRO

Disculpen la tardanza:

Agradezco a LadYBasilisco, Yazmin Snape, Dark side, SnapeEileen, Vetsave, Nico, Scully Malfoy su lectura. Bueno la historia tiene un nombre raro DURME, es una canción de cuna. Espero que la puedan escuchar.

* * *

 _ **Durme durme - canción sefardí antigua en Ladino - Judeo español, español judío. Canta: Yehoram Gaon.**_  
 _Durme durme, mi alma donzella_  
 _Durme durme, sin ansia y dolor._

 _Que tu 'sclavo que tanto desea_  
 _ver tu suenyo con grande amor._

 _Hay dos anyos que sufre mi alma_  
 _por ti joya, mi linda dama._

 **PADRE NUESTRO**

"Entonces Severus ¿Le leíste un libro toda la noche? Así le demuestras tu amor claro esta" Rhox se burlaba de su cliente hasta hacerlo sentir incomodo siempre que podía.

"Basta mujer, es mi tiempo y dinero. Ella esta destinada a una gran labor y necesita desarrollar su mente, tiene que encontrar la manera de hacer renacer su magia" se había terminado de acomodar la capa cuando sintió el la llamado del Lord y miro incómodo a la matrona.

" La niña dice que ya no sirves" canturreo " yo no quiero que piense eso de ti, tienes derecho como amo y ella como buena mascota supongo que quiere compensarte porque es raro que haya dicho eso"

Snape sintió que se le había desencajado la cara del coraje, ella había insinuado la posibilidad de tener intimidad con él, el amo, simplemente un desconocido.

"Dile a esa pequeña ramera que deje de estar pensando como lo que es y que guarde sus energías para cosas mas importantes"

"Son tan iguales Severus, si la tocaras no se como le haría pero te rompería la cabeza" Alcanzó a gritarle antes de que él desapareciera en la chimenea.

Llego agitado por causa del dolor de la marca, descanso un momento en la biblioteca de la casa de Malfoy. Se escuchaban apagados gritos pero desgarradores de una mujer que era seguramente muggle del otro lado del pasillo.

Se abrieron de par en par las puertas dejando salir a una quimera que tenia como tarea inspeccionarlo para que pudiera pues pasar ante el lord.

"Hueles diferente Snape" La rata de Peter se había acercado y empezó a aspirar el aire como un perro hambriento " Mi señor, Snape llego" la quimera gruño un poco antes de irse a echar a la esquina de la habitación.

"Severus, mi fiel amigo. Has tardado. Huele bien, tienes razón colagusano, Severus huele muy bien ¿Donde estuviste? Hueles a satisfactorio y asqueroso sexo con muggles Severus"

"A usted no puedo mentirle mi lord, vengo de uno de los burdeles. Tengo una mascota"

"¡Severus! Me sorprendes.¿Tu con una pequeña mascota muggle? Su olor es exquisito."

"Granger, Granger es su mascota señor, reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte. La dulce y virginal Granger" Severus sintió la boca seca, su cuerpo se tenso como una cuerda pero trato que se notara lo menos posible cuando Voldemort puso su frente en la suya, sintiendo la pegajosa y fría piel.

"Chico travieso ¿Como fue eso posible? ¿No murió en la arena?"

"No mi señor murió la chica Weasley, Lucius perdió en una apuesta a Granger, es una buena ramera"

"Tu la compraste Severus, bien hecho. Fue un magnífico animal peleando. Seria buena verla después"

La bilis de Severus peleaba por no salirse en forma de vomito "Cuando usted desee mi lord, la he cuidado bien"

"Bien hecho Snape, Colagusano dile a Severus lo que quiero y después ven y tráeme una esclava...hoy quiero celebrar y coger en nombre de Hermione Granger" Colagusano y Snape hicieron una reverencia cuando la serpiente humana paso a sus aposentos ¿una esclava? Eso solo significaba algo, la muerte de un muggle o una hechicera no pura menos, como Hermione.

"Severus, el amo sospecha de una traición" El profesor despejo su mente rápidamente y volteo a ver al hombre " Están en la lista Malfoy hijo y la ricura de Pansy"

"¿Como llego a esto el señor oscuro?¿Porque ellos?"

" Mi señor dice que le dejo a cargo algo muy preciado a los Zabini, Blaise murió defendiendo a una sangre sucia...al menos eso nos dijo su padre ayer antes de ser botana de las quimeras, este objeto no esta en la mansión de Blaise, le preocupa a mi señor, investiga tu si las astillas de la varita de sauco esta en poder de Malfoy, el fue tu alumno y es muy fuerte para poner barreras o el lord esta muy débil, tanto que Malfoy esta tan limpio como un recién nacido y eso lo frustra. Tienes tu misión, trae todos los pensamientos de Draco y borra después de su mente de que estuviste con él ¿Has entendido?"

Snape se mantuvo neutro, el tiempo se estaba terminando, Hermione no se había recuperado y el solo podía recordar su cuerpo desnudo en la cama, pero un rayo caía incendiando la habitación, mientras el gritaba desesperado. Pensó en Draco, aquel chico que había visto desde que nació muerto por el loco que tenían por "amo".

"¡SUÉLTAME ANIMAL! ¡DESGRACIADO SUÉLTAME" Unos gritos lo trajeron a la realidad "¡Aaaahhh!" Un gemido se escucho del otro lado de la puerta junto un golpe seco, junto a un sonido de tablas golpeando la carne y feas respiraciones invadieron sus oídos. "Sangre sucia, veamos si tu sangre apesta cloaca, ven. Un corte aquí, un corte por acá, sangraaa sangraaaa ¡es virgen amo! Cójala usted." Escucho la voz fría y cantante de colagusano. Gritos y una oración muggle sin terminar entre gemidos masculinos era lo que inundaba la casa, no pudo moverse imaginando la macabra escena que estaba a varios pasos de donde estaba él.

"¡NOOOOO! Maldito demonio, suéltame...¡Padre nuestro!¡Padre nuestro! Dios, no me abandones!¡Jesucristo! Has tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo ¡NOOOOO!¡NOOOOO PIEDAD! Deten...gase, deten...gase, Deten...Padre nuestro." Un gemido completo de placer asquerosamente se escuchó.

"¿Ves Peter? Aprendió aguardar silencio y dejo de moverse. Doncellas hipócritas, se mantienen encerradas adorando a un dios que no es a mi y no aguantan nada, ya murió. Saca la basura"

"¿Puedo tomarla?" Se escuchó Snape un silencio sepulcral " Gracias amo, gracias"

Severus, reacciono, la quimera se alarmó al observar trastabillar en su huida al humano.

Draco debía de estar en sus habitaciones pensó Snape, así que corrió escalera arriba en busca de una respuesta al nuevo problema. Draco Malfoy estaba en peligro, se estaba hartando de cuidar las espaldas de otros y a el nadie le cuidaba el trasero... "Líbranos del mal, Amén" Susurro buscando la paz que ahora su alma necesitaba.


End file.
